Orcus
by S058
Summary: A assassin is given a misson: capture Eragon Shadeslayer. Will he succeed? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Orcus and I am an assassin. I own safe houses in Teirm, Gil'ead, and Uru'baen. I make the most money in Gil'ead and Teirm because there are often traders who need someone to "aggressively negotiate" with some of the competition or the Empire wishes a dissident to "disappear". My most memorable kill was when I tried to assassinate a man who lived in Teirm because he had amassed massive debts and was a secret agent for the Varden. Before I got to him, he escaped there on a ship and burned Teirm's docks to the ground.

As a result, I was dragged before the king himself. There he gave me an important mission that would keep me from being killed for my failure: Go to Surda, capture this man Eragon, and bring him back alive to the king. I had to accept for my own sake. I managed to get into Surda OK but then I had problems. My contact had attempted to kill the leader of the Varden and as a result, he had to kill himself so they could not capture him. The resulting attempt made my jopb difficult but over the course of several days, I learned that Eragon was not in Surda or the Empire. No one knew where he was at all.

Then all the sudden I learned that the Varden was marching to the burning plains where it was rumored that Eragon would be there. I made to the plains in time to see a sapphire blue dragon fly towards a ship that looked suspiciously familiar. I glimpsed a view of the rider and I was shocked. It was Eragon but he looked like an elf. Then I recognized the ship! My previous target had escaped on the ship that the dragon had flown towards! I stealthy crept toward the ship, threw a rope with a padded hook on the end onto the railing, and ascended the rope aboard the ship. I quickly saw my target on the other side of the ship facing the plains. I could see three men on deck: the captain, a man with a beard and hammer talking to the captain and a brawny man who looked like a blacksmith. I quickly drew a throwing knife and readied it aiming for the target when the man with the hammer noticed me! I quickly threw the knife at the target hitting him in his chest as he turned around and threw myself overboard. I quickly ran for my life towards my horse. I nearly made it before the man with the hammer started chasing me. I turned around and recognized his face. He was Roran, an outlaw and worth 10,000 crowns alive or dead. I quickly elected to capture him. After all, he had apparently spoken with Eragon so he must have known him. I drew my custom sword. The blade was thin and was about 2 feet long but strong and I could slice a man's arm off before he even noticed it. He drew his hammer, which I noticed had bits of dried blood caked on the end of it. He swung his hammer at me and I dodged it and hit him with the flat of the blade stunning him long enough for me to drop my sword and punch him in the face. He dropped to the ground unconscious and I took that opportunity to tie him up with some rope I had on me.

I then placed him on the back of my horse and started riding towards my camp. Roran did not regain consciousness until about an hour after dusk. Then I began my "questioning" which lasted for about 3 hours. I then knocked him out again and rode toward the Varden's camp where I secretly looked for Eragon's tent. I finally found it and left a note on the ground beside it. The note said that I had captured Roran and if he wanted to see him alive, he should meet me at Gil'ead in 3 weeks. I then rode back to my camp, packed up and set off for Gil'ead.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was riding to Gil'ead, I started thinking back to my life before I was an assassin. I was born in a small town in the Spine about 25 years ago. I lived a normal life until I was about 17. Then I saved the town's storyteller from a group of young punks who I promptly beat up and robbed them. All though I did not know it at the time, a scout for a prestigious school for assassins was in town recovering from being mugged and saw what I did. He later approached me and made me an offer which I accepted and learned how to be an assassin. I trained there for 3 years until Galbatorix decided to visit to select a new assassin to serve as his will made manifest. He chose me and took me to Uru'baen for special training involving magic. I trained for another 6 months before he sent me out into the world. I also was given permission to act as a freelancer for times when I was not needed. He also gave me safe houses in Teirm, Gil'ead, and Uru'baen. I soon earned a reputation when I managed to assassinate a treacherous general who lived in Gil'ead and was about to invade the Empire under orders by the Varden before I killed him and managed to rally his disheartened troops to defend against the Varden infiltrators. After my mission had been completed, I received a sizable reward of about 56,000 crowns.

I jolted back to the present as a massive shadow flew over me. I quickly drew my sword, dismounted from my horse and realized with a sense of imminent doom it was the same dragon I had noticed at the burning plains. It landed in front, and I remembered its rider was Eragon Shadeslayer! Eragon stepped off the dragon and drew a blade of polished steel which he then pointed blade first at me and said:" Release my cousin or die." I quickly replied: "I have never failed an assignment before and I shall not fail today!" He quickly started slashing at me and I barely managed to get my sword up in time to block the strike. It was only the first in a quick series of blows, which I barely managed to block. The information Galbatorix had given me never mentioned his being so fast or strong. They also mentioned that he supposedly had a massive scar on his back but Eragon moved with no sign of any injury there. I realized with a sudden rush of adrenaline that the wound must have been healed. He thrust at me and I ducked down and stabbed at his chest, which he blocked with a flick of wrist. He then thrust at my throat which I dodged by leaning to my left and stabbed and caught his sword by the pommel and flicked it up and away to my left. He then kicked at me but the kick rebounded off a leather plate I wore under my tunic to block knives. The blow however knocked me back about five feet and he used that time to start untying his cousin. I then saw a rock lying on the ground. It was about the size of my fist and was as smooth as silk. I picked it up and tossed it at Eragon's head. It made contact with an ominous sounding thud. Eragon fell over onto the ground and before I could take a step towards him, the dragon flew over, picked him up, and flew off to the south.

I ran over to the cousin and retied the knots that had been undone by his cousin before I stopped him. I saw my sword lying on the ground and walked over to it. I groaned with dismay at my sword. It had a short thin scratch near the end of the sword but it looked like the sword would not snap if I used it. I picked it up and put it in its sheath. It slipped in flawlessly. I had possessed that sword for over 2 years since I had killed the traitor general and it had never failed when I attacked someone. I felt a growing rage at Eragon and I made plans to ensure his cousin would die painfully if Eragon failed to show up. I walked over to my horse and mounted up. I then resumed my journey to Gil'ead. I made 3 days travel and was within easy sight of Uru'baen when I was attacked again.

One night while I was setting up camp I heard a noise that sounded like a person who was making a poor attempt at sneaking up on me. I quickly drew my blade and turned towards the sound to see Eragon who apparently who so fixated on reaching his cousin that he totally missed me. I thought that this was too good an opportunity to miss so I crept up behind him and put my sword to his neck. I told him:" Drop the sword or I'll kill your cousin then you." He stiffened but laid his sword on the ground and kicked it away from himself. I then tied him up and asked with a sudden pang of fear:" Where is your dragon?" he said:" A good distance away from here." I mentally searched around for the presence of the dragon but felt nothing. I walked over to my bed and fell almost instantly into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked around. The prisoners were stilled tied up, the horses were still here, and there was no soldiers holding a weapon to my throat so I knew it was safe. I got up, stretched and took a careful look around. Oddly, there was no sign of the dragon but I felt that speed would be advised seeing how a dragon could easily make my life painful for the short amount of time it would take to turn my body to a tiny pile of ash. I quickly awoke my prisoners, packed up the camp and set out for Uru'baen. After about an hour's travel I saw the secret entrance that Galbatorix had installed in the outer wall for his spies so they could bring in people for "questioning". I tied the horses to a nearby tree, walked over to the entrance, and searched for the key that was hidden on the top of the door jam, found it, and used it to unlock the access to the palace and led the horses through the entrance and closed the door.

Uru'baen was made to look like from the outside like any normal city but on the inside, it was evident that the first priority was defense. The exterior walls were reinforced by seemingly decorative stonework on the walls, columns that could be easily tipped over to act as barricades; all the buildings were stone and were short as you entered the city while the buildings near the middle were taller so archers could cover the outside of the city and all the streets. The entrance led me out to a location that was just where I was hoping it: inside the inner palace right outside the stables. I quickly led my horses over to the stables and put them each in a stall, united the prisoners from the horses, tied the prisoners' arms and led them toward Galbatorix's throne room. I arrived at the huge doors and told the guards who I was and what I was doing there. One of the guards exited through a side door leading directly to the throne room. I decided it was a good time to wake the prisoners up. I quickly woke them up and Eragorn said:" Why are you doing this? You seem like a good person." I replied:" I am. I just tend not to show my good side to prisoners." The throne room doors opened and we entered.

The throne room was big but most of the room was just empty space but the other end of the room there was a throne about six feet tall and made entirely out of black marble and it had furs piled on it so it might be comfortable. Behind it, there was a sculpture of a black dragon but I knew from experiences that it was Shurkien, but Eragon stifled a gasp when Shurkien opened one eye to look over at we were doing here. Out of the shadow strode Galbatorix. I immediately got onto one knee and said:" my lord Galbatorix, I bring before you the two most wanted men in the Empire. I also managed to find Jeod and managed to eliminate him. Then Roran followed me to my horse where I captured him, interrogated him and left a note for Eragon telling him to meet me in Gil'ead but he met me mid way through and I captured him after a bit of a battle." Then Galbatorix spoke:" You have served me well indeed Orcus. Your reward is awaiting you in the room to your right." I turned and walked toward the door. It was large wooden, but was reinforced all over with steel bands and bars.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal three guards in full plate armor pointing long spears at me. I said:" I am Orcus. The King told me my reward was waiting me in here." One of the soldiers walked over to a pedestal and picked up a green stone shaped like an egg the size of a goblet. He handed it to me and I turned to look at Galbatorix but he had vanished along with my prisoners. I walked out of the throne room and left the palace entirely. I set off for my safehouse and made it to there. The house was an anonymous mansion with heraldry that said it belonged to a rich trader. I walked into my personal library and sat down for a second. Then I got up, walked over to a particular book and pulled it from the shelf. A passageway in the bookshelf opened up and I stepped inside it. The passageway led to a room that had a door made entirely out of steel. I pulled out an oddly shaped key, opened the door and entered the room. The room was filled with wooden chests that each had a thick padlock on each one that made opening them impossible. I took the green stone out and gasped with astonishment! The egg was cracking! There also was a odd squeaking coming from it. I put the egg on top of one of the chests and the suddenly a large piece just came off it. Out of the egg crawled a little green lizard with wings. I thought to myself:_ A Dragon! But, they were all killed!_ I reached out to touch the dragon. It hesitated for a moment but reached out and touched my palm with its snout. Suddenly a great bout of pain raced up my side from my hand I fell to the ground unconscious!

A/: sorry about the delay, I had to reorganize the chapters. Note sorry for no previous A/N, and I do not own Eragon or the Inheritance series, which belong to Christopher Paolini


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: nope still don't own the Inheirtance cycle, so don't sue. I wrote most of the story for another website, so I'm just having to go and edit most of the chapters prior to uploading them.

I awoke to a knocking at the door. I descended the stairs, and opened the door. One of Galbatorix's bodyguards, clad in black steel armor, that was trimmed with red and gold thread stood there. He said:" My lord Galbatorix requests your presence." He walked off. I closed the door and packed up my usual gear. After a 15-minute walk, I arrived outside the throne room. Galbatorix said:" Orcus, You will be staying here to ensure that Eragon remains captive. Lord Murtagh shall assist you in that matter."I turned and saw a person standing there in grey steel armor that was dented and bloodstained, holding a helmet beneath the crook of his left arm. The look of his face was a mix of fear and anger, which I supposed was directed at Galbatorix. He had a sword with a blood-red blade in a sheath. As I was looking towards Murtagh I noticed that the door leading to the room that held the egg was open a crack.

Just then, the doors burst open and a solider ran in. He whispered something to Galbatorix. The king's face contorted in rage and he picked up the unlucky solider by his neck, and threw him towards the doors. He yelled so load that I thought the whole palace must've heard it:" What do you mean Eragon has escaped!?!!?!? Get out there and get him back or I'll make sure you regret it!" Everyone ran out of the room and started looking for the wayward prisoner.

I had never seen Galbatorix this ticked before so I looked around the palace, but noticed nothing abnormal. However, I remembered that the egg room door was open, while the King was ranting, and decided it was worth looking inside. I waited a minute then peeked inside the throne room and saw no one around. Apparently Galbatorix had vanished to help find our prisoner, or to plot our demises. I crept inside and drew my blade. I then crept towards the door and placed myself flat against the wall. I crept over to the door and readied my sword. I burst open the door and gaped at what I saw inside.

Eragon was not in there but someone else was. I found a person wearing all black with a black mask covering the face armed with a small dagger standing there looking at me. Without a word, he threw the dagger at me, which I parried with my sword, knocking the dagger into a corner. However, he used that distraction to toss himself at an open window. However, I had plenty of practice, throwing knives so I threw my sword at him, which impacted in his knee, hamstringing him. He made no sound but dropped to the ground bleeding. I walked over and pulled my sword out. I then tied him up with the rope he had apparently used to climb up the side of the building.

I walked over to the man who was writhing in pain from my sword through his kneecap, yanked out the sword, and drew a knife. I wanted information and I wanted it now! I jammed the knife into his wounded knee and twisted it. The man jerked up right but made no sound. I pulled the knife out and asked:" How did you get inside the palace?" I heard nothing from behind his black cloth mask, which naturally ticked me off. I grabbed the mask, tugged it off, and gaped with astonishment!

It was a female elf who looked like she wanted my head on a platter. She was pretty but it was slightly overshadowed by the look of rage that I was getting from her. She said in a voice that sent chills running up my back:" So you are Galbatorix's pet assassin huh? I expected more from the best solider he had to offer. "Naturally I responded: "Maybe but at least I have enough skill not to leave a door open when you're trying to spy on an important meeting."

_Thud_

I asked," What the hell is that?" she simply smiled and said nothing.

_Thud_

It was coming closer and sounded like… like one time I had heard Shurkien fly once when he and Galbaorix were leaving the city to "talk to" a lord who was not giving all the tax money to the king. I thought quickly of the dragon that Eragon had and groaned.

_Thud_ then I heard a roar. A roar that meant that running was a _very _good idea. However, I was reluctant to leave my valuable prisoner behind. I grabbed her and started dragging her towards the door and I made it just in time. I looked back in the room when I was shutting the door and saw a massive head hovering outside the window and I shut the iron door, grabbed the prisoner, and ran away from the door with almost no time to spare. A tongue of flames hit the door and blew it clean off the hinges and right into the wall across from it. However, the door hit a guard who rushed into the room to see what the hell was going on and slammed him into the wall with a ominous crunching sound.

At that, Murtagh and a platoon of royal guards in full steel armor rushed into the room and began asked what was going on. Then Galbatorix walked in and everyone fell silent. Then I began telling what had happened. Murtagh said:" I know that elf. It's Arya and she's an important member of the Varden." Then suddenly the massive window in the center of the room midway up the wall shattered and the sapphire blue dragon flew in with Eragon riding it. I felt the blood drain from my face as it landed. Immediately the soldiers and I, still holding the prisoner began backing away slowly toward the door, in the hopes that Galbatorix would forget us while we made our escape. I also hoped that I could find a cell to deposit the prisoner and return to deal decisively with the Rider. However Galbatorix had other plans for me:" Orcus you stay and the guards take the prisoner down to the cells. Murtagh, deal with your brother." I drew my sword and readied myself for the short and bloody fight that would no doubt ensue. However, it seems that fate has other plans for me. I heard a roar and a shadow blocked out the moon, a shadow dark as the night itself.

It was Shurkien and he was enraged! I saw that he seemed to be bleding from several cuts, but he was so large they barely slowed him down. Shrukien roared and flew straight at the blue dragon who began pumping his wings desperately in an attempt to avoid the ensuing battle but too late! They collided in mid air with a crack and a howl of pain as Shurkien and the blue dragon bit, clawed, and treid to kill each other. In the meanwhile, Eragon, Murtagh and Galbatorix had begun their duel, Eragon using his sword with skill, tying to land blows, while Galbatorix began luring him in while Murtagh blocked every blow that Eragon tried to land on him. It seemed Galbatorix was using a old trick, that meant he would let Eragon tire himself out on Murtagh, then strike. I began slowly slipping away toward the door still hearing the duel, until I heard an ominous crash. At that, I just ran to my safehouse, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor. There I barred the door, and collapsed on the floor panting.

Then I heard a knocking sound at my door. Seeing how almost no one stops by and knocks at my door I cautiously looked out a peephole that I had hidden to see who was knocking at my door. To my astonishment, it was Roran and he looked like he had just escaped from the dungeons! I stealthily drew my blade and slid the bag with the dragon out of sight. Then I opened the door and stood there as his face went pale then I held the sword at his throat and said:" Come inside, you look like you've escaped from the King's palace Roran." He came in slowly and said," Of all the houses I pick to hide in." I nodded and led him toward the prisoner cell I had installed for interrogations. It was a room with solid stone blocks and a heavy iron door with a small flap on the bottom for sliding food through. There was a barred window about 8 inches wide near the top but otherwise the door is solid iron. I unlocked it with a heavy key, shoved Roran in and slammed the door shut on him. I then locked it and back to the front door, closed it, and slid the bolt home. I went into the kitchen, and made myself a stew. I ladled some into a wooden bowl, and I carried it over to the cell and slid it under the door with a spoon. I then had a larger bowl with a glass of wine. I then undressed and climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I had a dream that night:" I saw Eragon and Galbatorix dueling with swords while Murtagh lay on the ground, trying to stop the flow of blood from what used to be his left hand. Galbatorix won and said:" You will swear loyalty to me in the Ancient language or die, Shadeslayer." Eragon refused then Galbatorix said:" do it or I will kill Arya, Rider." Reluctantly he and his dragon that had been hovering in mid air in a bubble swore loyalty to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: nope still do not own the Inheritance cycle, so do not sue. I wrote most of the story for another website, so I just have to go and edit most of the chapters prior to uploading them. Please read book 1 and book 2 prior to reading my story.

"_thoughts"_

"dialogue"

I awoke with a jolt and I thought: "_what a crazy dream I just had" _then I wondered, "_what if it wasn't a dream?"_ I stretched, and climbed out of bed. Then I bathed, and got dressed in my standard uniform. It was made out of wool from sheep dyed black and was my standard uniform that made my almost invisible at night. I strapped on my weapons, and then descended the stairs.

I checked on the prisoner, still asleep. I then quietly opened the door, grabbed the dishes and slipped back outside before he even opened his eyes. Then I walked over to the kitchen, and I made myself a pot of tea and drank while I planned out my day. First, I would go see how Galbatorix had fared, then I realized that he must have won because if he hadn't, I would likely have been killed by Eragon in my sleep. I quickly ran upstairs and dressed into my dress uniform. It was dark red leather with gold tracing and for pants; they were soft cloth in the same color scheme. The outfit inspired either fear or terror in those who saw it.

I walked outside, summoned a carriage and negotiated a deal that left him several crowns richer and my journey completed. I walked carefully to the throne room, but stopped as I heard voices coming from within. I crept close to the door, and listened carefully. It sounded like Murtagh and Eragon were arguing about someone, "The Cripple Who Is Whole" or some nonsense like that. Then I heard Eragon ask" How is Arya? Did that killer harm her? I swear if she has one scratch on her, I'll rip his head off!"

I thought to myself _"Murderer!? I am an assassin! There's a damn difference, you ignorant blockhead!" _

Then I heard Murtagh say:" He's right outside this door, and yes it seems he stabbed her left kneecap." I heard the sound of loud footsteps approaching the door, and I barely had time to hide behind the door before Eragon burst through the door, looking for me. I waited, knowing that the last time I had fought him, I had gotten lucky, but this time I would most certainly lose. Eragon looked like he would have challenged a full-grown Kull to a wrestling match. At that moment however, Arya came limping in and I stiffened at once because she was supposed to be locked up but relaxed when I saw some chains around her arms and Galbatorix walking in after her.

Eragon stalked into the throne room, so I slipped in behind Eragon, closing the door as I did so. Eragon jumped at the noise, whirling around to see me. I said, "Shadeslayer, long time no see." Then I had to duck as he nearly took my head off with his sword, which I took a second to examine. It apparently had belonged to one of Galbatorix's royal guards, as their symbol, a shied with two crossed swords was embossed on the blade, near the guard. It was about 18 inches long, and was made out of black metal, which reflected the light.

Galbatorix made a gesture to one of the guards, who carried in a green stone. I couldn't stop looking at it, it looked so beautiful. The guard carried it front of Arya, who started struggling almost frantically, to escape the egg. At that moment, the egg began cracking, and a small green snout poked out form the egg. I gasped, as did almost everyone else in the room, as the dragon, slowly pulled itself out of the remains of its egg.

Galbatorix said in the ancient language "Letta Drottningu Arya iams." And then ordered a guard to release one hand, which he did. the moment, he did so, and quickly thrust it towards the egg. I was amazed at the fact that Arya couldn't move her hands. The guard thrust her hand towards the dragon who gently touched her hand. At that, a bolt of light seemed to jump from the dragon to Arya, who fell back as if stunned. At this Eragon gave me a look of pure hatred, but I returned it with a look of sympathy and pity. I actually pitied the young Rider: as he had no friends, was bound to the will of Galbatorix, and was watching the woman he loved being tortured. I was a cruel man to be honest, but even I had to pity the Rider. I decided that the glorious king whom, I had always been loyal to, was a madman who desired only death and mayhem. I had no desire to be killed, and if I kept working for him I would most certainly be killed.

I decided that I should try to repent for my actions against the Varden, and the best way to do so was to take Arya, her dragon, and flee to the Varden. With luck, my knowledge of Galbatorix, my funds, and my skills would help ensure the demise of Galbatorix. I carefully planned the rescue: I decided that I would spring her from the dungeons, as it was better than trying it in a room filled with guards. I silently slipped out of the palace, and made it to my house. There I quickly filled a bag with all the crowns, food, and other supplies I could fit in. then I grabbed the bag of rubies and my assassination outfit, slipping on the black wool.

Then I crept into the palace through a old passageway, stopped for a second then turned down a corridor, that I knew led to the dungeons. I looked around, and saw a guard who was patrolling a corridor lined with barred doors. I drew a throwing knife, aimed and threw it. The blade hit him on the neck, severing the spinal cord. He dropped like a stone and I rushed over, taking the ring of keys from his side. Then I started looking in the cells, searching for Arya. I found a man with no eyes, a woman with long white hair, and even the former lord of Teirm, who had let Jeod get away. However, I found no sign of Arya, but then I had a stroke of luck. I managed to find the chief guard, who after a quick "conversation" gave me her location and the key to her cell.

The cell was in the high security section of the dungeons, which meant that breaking her out would be interesting. I slipped in quietly, and managed to find her cell. It was at the far end of the dungeons, with two guards standing in front of the door. I sighed, readied two throwing knives, aimed carefully, and threw them. One embedded itself in the target's throat, while the other impaled his eye. They collapsed to the ground, dead as doornails. I quickly dragged the bodies out of the way, and opened the cell. Inside, Arya was lying on the ground curled up.

She stood, and before I could say anything, sent a wave of force at me, sending me flying out the door. I hit the opposite wall, and slid down, the wind knocked out of me. I took in deep breaths, slowly regaining my strength, and decided to talk to her, and not try to use force. I slipped up to the side of the door and said" Arya, relax I'm not here to kill you contrary to what you may think. I actually intend on defecting to the Varden, and I think you want to escape as well."

I heard her reply" and what about Eragon?"

"I can't he's already sworn loyalty to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language, so I can't do anything to circumvent that. You however, haven't so you can escape, you and your dragon."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: nope still do not own Eragon, and I'm still looking for a Beta. Just PM me if you're interested. This might be the final chapter to Orcus

Arya spoke" I am reluctant to abandon Eragon finiarel to Galbatorix, but I feel that there is no hope of rescuing him. Let's get my dragon and get out of here!"

She then cautiously poked her head out of the cell, and seeing no guards, slowly walked out of the cell. She looked thin, and ragged but stood with an inner grace. I said, "I have no idea where your sword is, but I have a feeling as to where your dragon is." I entered the guardroom, and after a minute of searching returned with the dragon who was about the size of a badger. I gave him to Arya, who held him in her hands, and I led her out of the dungeons, to my safehouse. There I picked up my supplies, and gave her some water which she was happy for. I then gave Arya a robe with a hood and a small bag for the dragon. After she put on the robe, and flipped the hood up I led her out of the house and merged with the crowd, intending on reaching the gate. I almost made it when I heard a familiar noise.

_Thud_

I looked at Arya, and gestured at the gate, whispering, "Go, and head for the Varden. I'll buy you some time."

_Thud_

She gave me a look, and I tossed her the sack. Deftly she caught it, gave me a nod, and silently merged into the crowd, vanishing from my sight. I turned, and saw two dragons heading towards me. I carefully drew two knives, and threw them at the riders. The blades were stopped in mid-air by wards, dropping to the ground but they had the desired effect. Both of the dragons dove down towards me, and I drew my sword holding it out in front of me. Then dragons landed in the streets, the citizens fleeing from the terrifying sight of Thorn and the blue dragon landing in the street in front of their eyes. I waited as the two riders dismounted, and came close to me. When they were about 12 feet away, Eragon yelled "where is Arya, you foul murderer?"

I replied "she's safe, but you have a bigger problem: me. You shall not pass while I still have breath in my body, for I have seen the error of my ways, and I seek to correct it by killing you, Riders. " With that, I lunged at the riders, who drew their blades and I was embroiled in the most dramatic fight of my life! The riders were faster and stronger than I was, but I had experience, which helped me survive. I chopped, stabbed, blocked, and swung at the riders, hoping to delay them as long as possible! However, they quickly recovered from the shock of being attacked, and used their greater strength and speed to their advantage. They adopted a unique strategy, in which one of them would swing several blows at me, then retreat while the other took his place, constantly ensuring their strength would remain at its peak.

By contrast, I was growing tired, and was becoming worried about how much longer I could hold out against the onslaught of blows. While blocking a furious two-handed blow from Eragon, I realized that I was being backed into a corner, with no way out! Desperate, I began taking more and more risks, trying desperately to avoid being trapped.

I stabbed my blade at Eragon, who blocked it with a flick of his wrist, knocking the blade to the side, and then in one quick motion, Murtagh sliced off my left hand! I screamed, as a wave of unmentionable agony raced up my arm, and my sword fell to the ground, still clasped in my left hand. I pulled off my shirt, and wrapped it around the wound, slowing the flow of blood. I then picked up the sword in my right hand, and resumed fighting.

I knew however that I would doubtlessly not survive this fight, so I began changing my tactics, until at last an opening appeared. Murtagh had just swung at my head, and I parried it, then seeing an opening, threw my sword but not at Murtagh, but at Eragon! The blade pierced his chest, and I grimaced at the look on his face; one of shock, which faded to disappointment as he realized that he was doomed. He collapsed to the ground, and I heard a loud howl of rage, that was tempered with sadness from the blue dragon! Murtagh rushed to his side, and pulled the blade out of his chest, then he murmured _waise heill_, and then Eragon's wound appeared to knit itself shut, and Murtagh rose.(1) He turned towards me, with a look of pure rage on his face.

I quickly pulled out a throwing knife, my last one and paused, considering my options. I could throw the knife at Murtagh, but that would leave me with no weapon, and it was likely he would block the knife then remove my head from my shoulders, or I could stab myself with it, which would speed my journey from this world, but would mean that I was unable to buy any more time for Arya.

Then I noticed her standing by the gate, and I saw that she was actually crying. That surprised me, as I had expected her to be glad that I was dying, but I could see that she had probably realized that I was actually sacrificing my life for the good of the Varden. I mouthed _Run_ to her, but before she turned away from my last stand, she mouthed _Sé mor'ranr ono finna Orcus vodhr__._ Murtagh saw her, and began chasing after her, but he turned his back towards me, and I threw the knife at his back, catching him in the shoulder! He turned and wrenched the knife out of his shoulder, dropping it to the street.

At that moment, I felt a cold pain flare from my chest, and I looked down to see a blade sticking out from my chest! Then Eragon whispered in my ear "you have fought well indeed Orcus, now you will die." I smiled and said, "You may kill me, but I have ensured the future of the Varden." He looked up and saw Arya watching as he tried to kill me, and yelled "NO!!!!!!" as he realized who was the new Rider, and who he would no doubt be sent to kill.

I smiled, as Eragon dropped me and I fell onto the cobblestones. I knew the wound was fatal, but I felt no pain only a great coldness that seemed to radiate outwards from the wound. I knew that I had become a martyr for the Varden, and I tried to gather enough air for a war cry but my lungs would not work as the last vestiges of life left my body. The last thing I saw was a bright light, at the end of a tunnel, then nothingness as I fell into the void.

(1) Before I get any reviews saying how unrealistic it was for Murtagh to have healed Eragon, remember, the wound was not instantly fatal, and all Murtagh had to do was seal up a few blood vessels enough to prevent Eragon from bleeding out, and then finish off Orcus.


End file.
